This invention relates to winding machines in which a continuous web is wound into rolls.
Rolls of web are frequently desired having small central holes since this makes a more compact packaging of a given length of web, gives a better appearance, and makes a roll less susceptable to crushing. Heretofore achieving small sized interior holes in web rolls has been limited by available winding arbor constructions which employed bulky mechanisms internal to the arbor to effect release of the frictional force between roll and arbor.